


One Night, One Day...Forever

by NovaCaelum



Category: Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night, One Day...Forever

Jim sighed softly, snuggling more into the warm body beside him; he still couldn't believe what he was doing. No, he didn't think that this was wrong; he just hadn't gotten over the shock yet. Jim never thought that he'd end up liking a guy, never mind the fact that that guy would turn out to be his best-friend of all people; he also never thought that those feelings would be returned.

But lying in bed with Corey proved otherwise; Jim couldn't stop thinking about how amazing their sex was, or the way Corey sounded...That was all from Jim too, and Jim was surprised that he could make Corey scream. Jim shook his head of those thoughts, soon thinking of the fault in this; they weren't together. He wouldn't force Corey into a relationship, if he didn't want that; but it felt so strange for Jim to do this when he wasn't in a relationship.

Corey shifted, his arms tightening around Jim's waist; the movement made Jim look down, merely watching as Corey began to wake from his slumber. Corey yawned, his eyes slowly opened then they travelled up to Jim's face, "Morning..."

"Good morning, Corey," Jim smiled softly, his hand automatically rubbing over Jim's back, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," Corey moved, his arms slipping from around Jim's waist; he suddenly felt cold. He wanted to be with Jim, more than anything, but they had their friendship and the bands to think about, if anything were to go wrong, it could ruin too much...Corey wanted to risk it though, being this close to Jim, both of them still naked; he wanted to do everything all over again, "James, we gotta talk."

Jim felt his heart sink when Corey moved, those words brought his brain to a stop; his head was empty but at the same time, thoughts ran all over the place. _What if Corey was going to tell him this was a mistake?_ He couldn't bare that; without really thinking any longer, he pressed his lips to Corey's, enveloping the smaller man in his arms again, he didn't want to let go, not now and not ever.

Corey melted into the kiss, he was bewildered by how well their lips fit together; it felt right, like they belonged. And the sensation in Corey's chest told him that there couldn't be anyone else, it had to be Jim; he would make sure that they lasted through everything.

Jim eventually broke the kiss, softly resting their foreheads together; their eyes opened, neither one realizing that they had closed, or how out of breath they were. Chocolate brown met sky blue and they simply stared, "Corey, I wanna be with you."

Corey smiled, he brought a hand up to cup Jim's face, his thumb mindlessly rubbing his cheek, "I wanna be with you too."

Their lips met again, and as they lost themselves, their hands began to wander; Corey moaned softly when Jim's hands grabbed his ass, he gripped onto Jim's shoulders and broke the kiss for breath, he made eye contact with Jim again.

That one little look seemed to tell them everything; Jim leaned down slightly and kissed Corey's neck, slowly kissing along to his shoulder. Corey closed his eyes in bliss, automatically moving closer to Jim; he slid his hand down, his fingers instantly finding Jim's length, he gave it a tug, moaning when Jim's teeth sunk into his flesh.

Jim slid his own hand down, he curled his fingers around Corey's cock and gave the length a few slow strokes, his mouth slowly working along Corey's collar bones; he completely enjoyed every moan Corey gave, and the way his length hardened in his hand.

Corey gave Jim's length another tug, getting more excited at the thought of making love with him again; that's what it was, and Corey wasn't going to try and convince himself otherwise, "James, c'mon..."

"One sec," Jim moved, Corey sighed but lay on his back; the taller-man rifled around in the drawer of his beside cabinet and eventually found the bottle of lube, he pulled it out then went back to Corey, "Be a little patient, baby. Not long to wait."

"Okay."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Jim popped the lid open and poured a good amount on his hand, he lathered his member enough then poured a little on his fingers before putting the lube on the cabinet; he made sure his fingers were slick enough before pressing one to Corey's entrance.

Corey took a deep breath, gasping a little when Jim's finger slid into him; Jim took Corey's hand with his free one and gave it a soft squeeze, "I'm fine, Jim."

Jim smiled, "Good," He slowly thrusted his finger, loosening Corey enough to add another one; he scissored and continued to thrust his fingers, smirking at Corey's moans, "You're so perfect, Cor."

"Thanks, you too," Corey gave a soft smile, gasping again when another one of Jim's fingers slid into him, "Jesus..."

"I'm being extra careful."

"Well, I feel fine, did we even use lube last night?"

Jim chuckled softly, he moved his finger's around, stretching Corey's muscles more; he only pulled them out when Corey began moving his hips a little, "I dunno, some of it's gone, maybe." He settled himself between Corey's legs.

Corey smiled, "Good, I don't hurt anyway. I don't think you could ever hurt me," He rose a hand and stroked Jim's cheek, "I love you."

Those words sent Jim's brain spiralling, he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, Corey chuckled softly then Jim pressed a few good kisses to Corey's cheeks and lips, "I love you, too."

"C'mon then, no more time wasting." Corey smiled softly, the love glimmering in his eyes showed Jim that Corey wasn't doing this just for sex; it was for them...It was for _Jim_ , and Corey actually loved him. Jim shifted close to Corey, he took Corey's side with one hand and his erection with the other; he slowly pushed himself into Corey, biting his lip to stop a moan from the tightness.

Corey whimpered softly, his hands going to Jim's shoulders as his muscles stretched to accommodate Jim's length; Jim paused, barely half-way inside Corey, "Baby?"

"I'm okay," Corey took a deep breath, relaxing himself as much as he could; he felt strange with Jim's cock settled inside of him, "Don't stop."

"Alright..." Jim pressed a kiss to Corey's lips, trying to distract Corey as he pushed in further; Corey happily indulged in Jim's lips, his eyes closing tightly as Jim's cock slid fully into him.

They broke the kiss, and Corey took a deep breath, smiling up at Jim, "You're so perfect, baby."

Jim gave Corey a soft kiss, "I'll take it slow." Jim moved his hands onto Corey's hips, he kissed Corey again and slowly began thrusting; Corey's eyes closed again, soft gasps leaving his mouth, he gripped onto Jim more, not yet used to the feeling. Soon enough, the strange feeling and slight sting of pain faded, Corey's gasps changed to moans; slowly, his hips moved to Jim's thrusts and his head tipped back as the pleasure worked its way through his body. Jim finally let out his own groans, glad to see that Corey was finally enjoying this; he quickened his thrusts a little, Corey's moans picking up, his hip movements easily keeping up with Jim's change of pace.

They both got a good, steady rhythm, happy to keep things somewhat slow for now; both their noises slowly picking up as the pleasure began to flow more. Jim's hands slid up a little, slowly massaging Corey's sides; Corey opened his eyes, tangling his arms around Jim's neck and wrapping his legs around Jim's waist, "C'mon baby, gimme more."

The taller man couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face; he pulled Corey a little closer, both of them giving a groan. Jim quickened his pace more, find a good fast rhythm; Corey easily kept up, his legs tightening more around Jim's waist. Corey's fingers dug into Jim's back, his groans getting louder as his climax bubbled closer to the surface; he didn't remember remember much from the night before, but he was sure that this made up for that fact, Jim really was absolutely _perfect_.

Jim thrust himself harder, he switched his angle slightly and gave a loud groan as Corey let out a near-scream, his walls tightening around Jim's length from the unexpected shock of pleasure; Jim happily continued thrusting into that spot that sent Corey crazy, knowing it wouldn't be long before both of them went over the edge.

They were both leaking profusely, their bodies sweating too; their eyes closed automatically, the pleasure nearly too much for them both. Jim moved a hand to Corey's cock, his fingers curling around the length and instantly stroking to the speed of their movements.

Corey arched, his mind spinning from the pleasure, he was sure he was gonna go insane, just from this...From **Jim**. Their noises were completely loud now, neither one able to keep anything down; both their climaxes dangerously close to the edge.

Jim bucked his hips, hitting perfectly into Corey's prostate; the younger man shuddered and came with an soft scream, his fingers digging into Jim's flesh more. Jim lost himself with Corey, the tightness surrounding him was too much to bare, and he emptied his load deep within Corey, a loud groan toppling passed his lips.

The two moved together a little more, riding out their high before they both collapsed from exhaustion; Jim barely able to keep his weight off Corey's body. Corey dropped his limbs with a soft whine, biting the inside of his lip when Jim pulled out of him; the taller dropped down beside his love, both of them completely worn down. Jim sighed heavily, his arms soon going around Corey and pulling him close; their eyes finally opened, and Corey laid his cheek close to Jim's arm pit, both of them breathing heavily and trying desperately to settle themselves.

After just laying there, they eventually settled and Jim found himself placing a kiss onto Corey's forehead; Corey smiled up at his new boyfriend, feeling better than ever, "Are you okay, Cor?"

"Perfectly fine, James. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I felt it, baby. I love you too."

Corey's smile grew, subconsciously snuggling closer to Jim, "I know. I felt it too."

"Y'know," Jim rubbed Corey's arm, "We should probably clean..."

Corey whined and pouted up at Jim, "I don't wanna move, do it later. I wanna nap..."

"Okay, okay," Jim smiled; his hand slowly moving up to Corey's chin, he held him still then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "What are we like, huh? Sex, sleep, sex, and now sleep again." He pressed a kiss to Corey's lips.

Corey happily indulged in Jim's lips for a moment, "Animals, that's what. I love it, and I wouldn't change it for anything. This isn't a one time thing-"

"Of course not. I love you, you love me. There's no need for it to be a 'just once' and I would never accept that. I didn't mean for it to happen again today, I just can't control myself around you, that's why I kissed you. I was so afraid that you'd say "forget about what happened" and then leave me."

"No, never," Corey turned a little and kissed Jim's hand, "I was worried you were gonna say something like that, I dunno, that you didn't want me," He sighed, "We were both wrong, and, I'm never gonna let you go. I'll never see what we did as a mistake either, always a blessing, brought me into the arms of the one I love, twice. You're fantastic, James, I love you so much...I...I've always loved you."

"Corey..." Jim gave Corey another kiss, "Me too, seriously. And I'm the same, no "it was a one time thing", this is my forever. **_You_**."

"You too," Corey smiled, settling himself again, "Let's rest."

"Okay, baby." Corey closed his eyes, his exhaustion really taking over him; Jim smiled brightly, he pressed another kiss to Corey's head then pulled the covers over them and settled himself, letting his own eyes closed. Ready for _their_ forever to begin.


End file.
